Bianca
by Searching-For-My-Reason
Summary: She was hot. She was snarky. She was a bad girl. She was everything I was told to stay away from.. by my hot-shot brother of course. And to add to that, Bianca was evil. And she hated me. But worse than all of that combined. I was in love with her.


Title: Bianca

Type: Series Oneshot

A/N: The reason behind this one is obvious.. there was actually something on the show about it.. and you never know.. maybe Bianca was lying when she said she wasn't a 'lesbian'. Or she could be one of Degrassi's flip characters. Where they start off evil and are changed by a well meaning person! :D Sorry if it sucks.

Summary: She was hot. She was snarky. She was a bad girl. She was everything I was told to stay away from.. by my hot-shot brother of course. And to add to that, Bianca was evil. And she hated me. But worse than all of that combined. I was in love with her.

Adam missed gym. Normal, plain-old, sweaty, squeaky hardwood-floors, gym. But he understood why he couldn't switch out. It was one thing to be allowed access to the Boys' Bathrooms. He could easily use a stall, and nobody would ever know. But the locker rooms.. now those would be a hassle. And it would be suspicious if he showed up already dressed for gym every day. So yes, Adam missed gym. But he wasn't stupid.

Also.. if he was being completely honest with himself, something he hasn't been known for in the past, remedial gym.. wasn't so bad. Sure.. it was boring. And there was no physical exertion, that which he loved so much. And of course a remedial class didn't come wihtout its obvious drawbacks when it came to fellow classmates. Many of which were older than he. Held back one too many times and removed from regular gym for the safety of it's other students or simply dropped from the regular program for.. trouble making or failure to show up.

One such of these students. Was Bianca.

Bianca DeSousa was a hellcat. There was no way around that. And if the world was to ever discontinue hair mousse she would go on a rampage. But she also had another side to her. Or at least Adam was determined to prove that.

Usually he was good at keeping to himself. Keeping his too-testosterone hormones under check when it came to girls. Usually the thought of the inevitable rejection from them finding out he was just too much like them in too big of a way was enough to keep him line. Usually he knew better. But usually was taking a vacation at the moment. Because in the moment that Adams hand found the small of Bianca's back he swallowed audibly and something inside of him sparked.

Masochistic. That's what the feeling was. The feeling building inside of Adam that told him to never let this girl go. Even as a boy Bianca showed little to no interest in him. And Adam knew from around school that the DeSousa girl had a strong liking for just about anything big, male, and mean. Adam didn't fit any of those qualities. At least not in the way she was looking for.

So yeah. Maybe Adam was a bit masochistic. So what. For a moment he was distracted from the girl in his arms as the scars on his arms twinged painfully. Hmm. Masochism. Seems he's found a patter. Looking up again he met Bianca's eyes in a way he knew instinctively would drive her crazy. He looked into her eyes as if he were challenging her.

She seemed to lose her mental footing for a moment but continued to flow in his arms.

Slow. Slow. Slow. Quick. Quick. Slow.

They moved perfectly together. Well.. at least Adam thought so. She followed his lead without question. His fingers tightened in her shirt slightly as he wondered if she would still be this confident in following his lead if she knew the truth.

No. He couldn't let himself think of that right now. He couldn't mess up. He had to focus. Maybe.. maybe if he was good enough at dancing with her, maybe the truth wouldn't matter. Stop. He knew better. The truth always matters. He sighed and dropped his eyes for a moment. Pretending to watch their feet as he tried to regain the confidence he had found only seconds before.

He stumbled for a moment and Bianca scoffed. Disdain in her eyes as she shook her head slowly. Messy curls and waves making Adam dizzy with the scent of her. He blushed and looked at their hands to avoid looking into her hateful expression. He could almost handle her hating him.

If only she could love him at the same time.

End Note; Review! Please? And I need your help, whomever chooses to actually review as I have requested. Who next? And if I get enough requests on a chapter, ( Lets start off nice and easy and say.. five ) I will post a second chapter! And I'm also going to set up a poll on my profile, seeing who the next girl should be that I line up with Adam. :] I'm sorry if you didn't like my story. Biez Bie!


End file.
